ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aidan "Suicide" King
'Aidan "Suicide" King' '(born September 1, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently under contract with Full Throttle Wrestling. He currently is the Octane Title holder. Personal Life, History, Training Aidan "Suicide" King was born in Kingsport, TN, near the Great Smoky Mountains, the son of a schoolteacher and a civil engineer and lived what he describes as a "normal, Southern-fried, boring" life there until he was 15, when his father's job moved them to the Washington/Baltimore area, specifically the town of Silver Spring, MD. He fell into the music and skateboarding scene of his new town, making friends with several other former displaced Southerners from their mutual love of indie rock music, punk rock girls, and glam rock drugs. While he successfully graduated from Spring Brook High School in the fall of 2002, his academic record was indistinguished (despite scoring a 32 on his ACT composite), and he had no formal athletic connection to any of the school's teams. He enrolled at the University of Maryland in College Park intending to study for a bachelor of arts in photography. It was there that he made friends with Jimmy "Bad Dog" Boston, a backyard wrestling veteran, and found an outlet for his unusual talent of surprisingly athletic feats of daring and a high tolerance for pain (both learned from his high school skateboarding days). Strongly preferring stuntman feats like high leaps or athletic flips and dives rather than the brutal weapons style typical of the hardcore scene, he earned the ring nickname of "Suicide" and began performing at small, backyard shows around the Maryland and Virginia suburbs of Washington D.C. He discontinued his career after just a couple of months of backyard shows, commenting "This is too redneck, even by my standards." Nonetheless, the seed was planted. Also while at Maryland, he met fellow music and film enthusiast Krissy Jackson in a photography course they shared. The two would later date and eventually marry on a whim in December, 2006 on a bender trip to Las Vegas, NV. They were divorced in July, 2009, but remain sporadically romantically connected. Krissy Jackson-King still also serves as his business manager. Aidan King graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Photography from the University of Maryland in the fall of 2006, but decided to move to Baltimore to pursue formal wrestling training instead of, in his own words: "Photographing weddings and being a cog in the wheel of the marriage and divorce economy." Enrolling in the Mysterious Arts Academy run by former lucha libre / American lightweight masked star Vendetta, he competed across the regions from the Carolinas to New England, now firmly entrenched in the "Suicide" moniker, banking on his skills in showmanship and unnecessary risk-taking. Vendetta was known for customizing his training for each serious student: in Aidan King's case, he concentrated specifically on the high impact American lightweight style, with just a touch of lucha libre submission expertise. King was a fan favorite on the indie scene for his boyish, hucksterish charm, befuddling wordplay, handsome but accessible good looks, sense of humor, and most importantly, eye-popping stunts. It was in this period (circa 2007) that he began using his trademark maneuver, called Goodbye Cruel World, a shooting star swandive headbutt. Combined with his burgeoning local popularity, Aidan King became very active in the music, bar, and art scenes of urban Baltimore, and cultivated a love of absurdist culture to use in his wrestling career. However, bookings were becoming less frequent over time, despite his increasing skill and charisma. This was mostly due to the exorbitant cost of a "Suicide" booking, as promoters complained about the amount of broken furniture and equipment. Realizing that her client was going to hit a wall, Krissy Jackson-King started shopping Aidan King to bigger, national promotions, and received a contract offer for Aidan "Suicide" King from Full Throttle Wrestling in July of 2011. Full Throttle Wrestling Aidan King was signed to Full Throttle Wrestling on July 26, 2011 as a prospect talent. Match History: August 3, 2011 - Vs. Angelica Rose (W, Goodbye Cruel World) August 17, 2011 (Boiling Point PPV) - Vs. Destroyer, Wilhelm Erikson, Miss Mina, Kenji Moori (W, Pinfall, Kenji Moori, Goodbye Cruel World). Known as the "Octane Scramble", the two winners of this match earned a choice of either a divisional promotion, a singles tag title shot or a tag team title shot. August 24, 2011 (Outbreak) vs. Ian Cavanagh vs. Solara - (L, Ian Cavanagh d. Solara via Neckrosis submission) King built up to this match by guaranteeing defeat, saying he preferred spectacle to victory. He removed himself from contention when a Blind Plancha attempt on Solara knocked him unconscious on the barricade. On a following episode of Rampage, King would announce that he was abandoning the Octane Scramble Perk, having hidden it in the nightclub of the Octane champion, Ripplemagne, and would award it to any member of the roster or fan who found it in the following hour. Following a long evening of chaos and confusion, Ripplemagne recovered and claimed the contract from his own club. September 7, 2011 (Outbreak) vs. Focus - (W, Pinfall, Blind Plancha) Octane Title Match: September 22, 2011 (Behind Enemy Lines) vs. Ripplemagne (W, Ladder Match Rules) - In a match that featured 3 dusty finishes, Aidan King upset the champion Ripplemagne to win the Octane Title. Octane Title Defense: October 10, 2011 (Mayhem) vs. Miss Mina (No Contest) - While Miss Mina and Aidan King made a playful farce of their title match, Alec Patrick Brand (the commissioner of FTW) threw out the match and ruled King's reign as Octane Champion illegitimate due to Ripplemagne and King making their own rules leading up to and during their Behind Enemy Lines PPV event. In response, Chad Jamison countered the Mayhem general manager's decision and booked Aidan King to defend his title while legal proceedings went underway to arbitrate the condition of the Octane Title, and whether King would retain or it would be awarded back to Ripplemagne. Octane Title Defense: October 19, 2011 (Outbreak) vs. James Chang (W, Pinfall, Goodbye Cruel World) Category:Wrestlers